For You To Notice
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: He decided that it won't be so bad if he wanted to be friends with her... But for now, all he could do is look so longingly... Draco/Hermione songfic. Reviews would be fantastic.


Disclaimer: I don't own and will never own Harry Potter or any of its characters! I don't own the song 'For You To Notice' by Dashboard Confessional.

*The characters are in their third year, so I wouldn't have to worry about Draco being pressured on being a death-eater, etc.

* * *

Yeah, sure he was a Malfoy.

Sure, he was a Slytherin.

Sure, he was the biggest asshole she had ever met in her entire life.

But hey, he was pretty sure himself that he was a guy, who fell in love with her.

~.~.~.~.~

**_I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head_**

Though he knew that it was stupid, it was completely and utterly stupid, what could he do when it was already there? He couldn't stop it. He couldn't forget it. So what's he going to do? He decided to just _face_ it. After all, Slytherins aren't cowards, even though the Gryffindors held that title.

Draco thought to himself: What if I change, just a little bit? Maybe do some nice things here and there, just not in front of my housemates, or they'll have to doubt about my sanity.

Well, he had a point. If he showed some good deeds in front of his mates, it'll cause a great deal of commotion. He didn't just plan it for the common good of everybody, but specifically for someone.

Yeah, he would do anything for her.

~.~.~.~.~

_**Where I would impress you**  
**With every single word I said**._

"Granger." Malfoy breathed out. _Why is it suddenly so difficult to breathe?_

"Malfoy. What do you want?" She asked him, those eyes of her which were tantalizing.

Then he walked past her, making Hermione confused. He then returned to face her, with something in his hand.

"Y-you dropped this." He stuttered, handing her a slip of paper.

She gave him a puzzled look, "Wait, this isn't mi-"

But with that, Draco disappeared.

Hermione was perplexed by the situation that had transpired. Draco Malfoy _actually_ stuttered? In front of _her_?

She read the little not that he alleged to have belonged to her. The penmanship of the writer was that of someone who lived years and years ago. Like a prince's penmanship, although she had never actually seen one.

And it wrote:

_Granger,_

_I never thought that I'm one to say this. I never did think of it before. But I decided that it's not too late to make some changes, although little…_

_Can we be friends?_

_ From an enemy, who's hoping to be your friend._

Suddenly, she felt something fuzzy and warm inside of her… and smiled.

~.~.~.~.~

**_Would come out insightful or brave or smooth or charming  
and you'd want to call me_**

"Hi." A female voice called from behind.

His spirit almost jumped out from his system when he saw that it was her.

"Oh, hey, hi." _Please, don't let me get lost in words right now!_

"The letter," she started, "I do have only one enemy in this world…" she said.

Draco Malfoy never thought he would see Hermione Granger's cheeks flush.

"And can I ask who that might be?" He gulped, praying for some more courage.

She just smiled. A smile that he long yearned for. Hermione offered her hand for a handshake, and he gladly took it.

"Hi. My name's Hermione Granger. You?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. It's nice to meet you." And he smiled back.

"So, from this day forward, we're friends." She told him.

His heart jumped with joy. Something he never expected to happen in a million years. She looked at her watch, and decided that it was time to go.

"I have to go. I have a class." She told him.

A frowned formed upon his face, but hey, at least he was able to talk to her. "Me too," he lied, "so… I guess I'll see you around?"

She let out a little laugh, which made his hair stand, "Of course, we _always_ see each other around Malfoy."

She gave him another laugh, and he just scratched his head and shuffled his hair. And with that, they parted ways.

~.~.~.~.~

**_And I would be there every time  
you'd need me_**

**_I'd be there every time..._**

"That git!" She shouted. "That horrible, good for nothing GIT!"

He thought of ways to hex him. That Weaselbee should be thankful that he had Hermione Granger for a friend, but he always abused it.

"Calm down. What did he do this time?" He asked her, trying to make her calm down.

"He-he. Oh just forget it! Damn that Weasley."

He covered his mouth in disbelief. She just cursed.

"Did I hear that right?"

"Hear what?!"

"_Damn_ that Weasley? I never thought you'd be one to curse Granger."

"Oh shuttup you ferret. Can't I be normal for once?" She said angrily.

He grinned and patted her head. "Of course you can be. I'm trying to be one now."

Her expression softened. And for the first time, she hugged him. Draco's world was spinning, but he hugged back. This would probably be the first and last time he could do so.

~.~.~.~.~

Her brown eyes…

Her bushy hair…

Her soft lips, although he never kissed them before.

He was contented just looking at her. It was enough for him that they were friends. It was everything he asked for. For his stature would make it impossible. But still, just still… There was that tiny ray of hope in his eyes; that maybe someday she would notice. That someday she would feel the same way.

They sat by a tree near the lake. She had a book in hand, and they were sitting on a blanket which he brought. Then Hermione's head fell to his side, indicating that she was sleepy. _She must've been up all night again_, he thought to himself. He allowed his head to touch hers too. It was such a comforting feeling. A feeling of security and love. Something he long wanted to feel. He played with her hair, but gently as he was afraid to wake her up. He wished they could stay forever like that.

"But for now I'll look so longingly, waiting... For you to want me, for you to need me, for you to notice me…"

A tear slid down from his eye. Maybe someday, she would.


End file.
